


[Podfic] And The Sun Himself Will Pass

by akikotree



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It figures it's physical violence that finally gets Arthur to stop being such a clodpole about Merlin's magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] And The Sun Himself Will Pass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And the Sun Himself Will Pass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442111) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



  
  

## Streaming

(stream by clicking [here](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin-%20And%20The%20Sun%20Himself%20Will%20Pass.mp3).)   

## Duration

22 minutes, 41 seconds   

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin-%20And%20The%20Sun%20Himself%20Will%20Pass.mp3)  |   **Size:** 20.9 MB   

| 

cover created by akikotree  
  
---|---


End file.
